


We're family

by CaptainSif



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pride, Pride Parades, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSif/pseuds/CaptainSif
Summary: “Why did we even come here with her? She’s barely talked to us the whole time we’ve been here.”Buck takes Eddie and Chris to pride to support a friend of his.Eddie has questions.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768900
Comments: 12
Kudos: 210





	We're family

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to meloingly, Liz and cobraofdeath for beta'ing this fic <3
> 
> I'm not gonna say anything about this fic bc I know I'd be rambling but if you wanna know more or talk about it you can of course message me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/captain--sif) or through the Buddie Discord <3
> 
> Anyway, happy pride!

“Why did we even come here with her?” Eddie kneads his brows together, his eyes flitting between Buck who's carrying an exhausted Chris and the young woman dancing with her friends a few meters away from them There's an ace flag wrapped around her shoulders that Buck gifted her a few hours prior. Eddie thinks Buck might have gone a little overboard with the size of the flag but that doesn’t mean Buck’s gesture isn’t putting a smile on his face. “She’s barely talked to us the whole time we’ve been here.”

Buck looks at him like the question is stupid and Eddie supposes that to Buck it is, even if Eddie cannot yet see it. “We’re here for moral support.”

“I got that,” Eddie says, getting momentarily distracted by the sight of Buck softly stroking through Chris’ curls “until we showed up and she already had a big group of friends showing her support.”

Buck sighs.

“But she doesn’t have any family, that’s why we’re here.”

Eddie nods. “This still doesn’t explain why Chris and I are here,” he teases.

Buck glances at him and Eddie can tell before he’s even opened his mouth that he just said something wrong. The huff that comes out is frustrated and the following “Just say that this isn’t your scene and go on. You didn’t need to come.” makes Eddie’s stomach drop with guilt for prompting that reaction.

Buck picks up his pace and Eddie needs to jog not to lose him in the crowd.

“That’s not” Eddie tries to say when he’s caught up with Buck “that’s not what I meant.”

Buck eyes him doubtfully.

Eddie cowers slightly beneath Buck’s gaze. “Ok”, he admits, “yeah, this isn’t my scene. But it’s not the pride part. It’s -- the parade. It’s so loud and I knew it would tire Chris out pretty quickly. Honestly, we just came because it was important to you, and to Cat.” He motions at the mentioned woman. “And don’t get me wrong, I’d go to pride with you too, I just felt like this didn’t serve its intended purpose.”

Buck stops in his tracks, turning to Eddie in the process. Eddie struggles to not get swept away with the crowd, placing himself in front of Buck instead, close enough that the other people can pass around them without too much of a struggle.

He catches Buck blinking before he blurts out: “You’d go to pride with me?”

Eddie feels a blush rising up his cheeks, realization dawning on him that he unconsciously admitted to more than he had planned to let slip through. He goes to pick up his sleeping son out of Buck’s arms, who lets him go easily and without a fight, which Eddie chalks up to him being distracted. Trying to hide his blush behind his son’s head may be childish and probably moot, considering Buck seems to have gotten the message anyway, but Christopher in his arms provides comfort and security, the latter which he's sure he's in desperate need of for the coming conversation.

“Isn’t that what I’m doing right now?” Eddie asks tentatively, Buck’s expression making clear that they both know it wasn’t that.

“Look,” Buck starts resolutely “we don’t have to talk about this if you aren’t ready right now or right here.” He smiles. “But it’ll drive me insane if we don’t talk about it at all.”

“No,” Eddie grabs Buck’s arm to keep him from joining back into the flow of the masses. “What better moment to talk about this than at Pride?”

“Don’t.” Buck looks more solemn than Eddie thought he’d look if they were on the same page about this. Which he’s pretty sure they are if he hasn’t completely misread the situation.

Eddie feels the frown forming on his face. “You just said-”

“Don’t do this if you aren’t ready.”

Eddie can’t stand the way Buck’s voice seems to break.

“I can’t lose you because I couldn’t let go of something you obviously didn’t mean to say. So don’t do this because it’s pride, not if you don’t mean it.”

“Buck,” Eddie says, carefully removing his hand from Buck’s arm and placing it on his cheek, internally cursing himself for not having thought it through when he took Chris. It may have been convenient before when he was being a coward but it's very inconvenient now that he's trying to be brave. He tries to place Chris more comfortably without waking him up. It's a miracle that he was even sleeping through the noise but Eddie isn’t about to complain.

Eddie figures his struggle must have been visible on his face because Buck chuckles. “Regret taking him over yet?” he teases. “I could have continued carrying him.”

Eddie shrugs. “Kissing has always been a little difficult while carrying a child.”

Buck looks at him contemplatively. “You’re serious about this then?”

“You brought us here as a family. Chris and I, but none of our other coworkers, even though they are family too. That means something. So if you’re serious, I am too.”

“I’m gonna help you with this then” Buck laughs softly, stepping even closer towards him, putting one hand on Eddie’s hip, the other on the nape of his neck, carefully around Christopher. Eddie melts.

He can’t do much more than stroke Buck’s cheek until Buck presses his lips on Eddie’s and Eddie is able to grip Buck tighter with his free hand. Just like Eddie thought, they were on the same page, both deepening the kiss, though it continues to be soft as both are careful to let Chris sleep.

“Ok?” Eddie asks cautiously when they finally pull apart. Buck nods.

“We should look for Cat. I promised her we’d take her out for dinner after.”

“We did?”

Buck lifts his eyebrows.

“Then let’s go.” Eddie turns away to start walking again but he reaches for Buck’s hand first, threading their fingers together. “We’re not here for us.”

“Not today” Buck replies and Eddie doesn’t have to look to know he's grinning.

“Not today” Eddie repeats, softly bumping their shoulders together, gripping his son and his boyfriend tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this fic on [tumblr](https://captain--sif.tumblr.com/post/619713764380573696/were-family) or [wattpad](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/227576483).
> 
> _Cat is an original character from a different fic that is currently a WIP. ___


End file.
